


The Pride

by wasfight23



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: A lioness name Wayna comes to the misfit pride. What will happen in this pride of misfits.Wayna belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to https://www.deviantart.com/firehart95Please support her. without her this story could not be possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Wayna has been walking for days now. It was the dry season for her and food was hard to come by. She then smelt a scents of other lions. Her tail automatically went between her legs. “Males and females. I can’t place the other scents.” Wayna ears went back as she felt her tummy rumble. She was hungry and needed food. She had no choice. She needed to hunt and walk into this territory that was not hers. She knew that if she was caught she risk her death. Wayna kept her claws out ready to kill if necessary. “So far so great.” 

She kept low in the grass with her ears back. Her brown pelt made it easy for her to blind into the back ground. She sniff the air and she smelt a heard of buffalo. She follow the scent becoming careless to the fact that she was exposing herself to much.

There it was, buffalos. A whole heard of them. She crept slowly to them and stay low to the ground. She had her target. An old male with a scar leg. She knew he might have been a veteran. Still a kill like that will mean she will not have to hunt for days.

She move ever so slowly to the buffalo. She did not breathe so hard, even though she was so hungry and stay quiet. She came closer and stay in one spot. She has not been spotted. She ran fast quickly alerting the buffalo. They ran but hunger fueled her drive. She ran fast and pounce on the old male back. She bite into the spine and move her way to his neck. The buffalo kick and kick but could not shake her off him. She then bite into his jugular and tarring it out.

The buffalo fall to the ground with a thud. Wayna jaw and neck was covered in blood. She did not wait, she began to eat. As she ate a mane lioness with a blue mane growl. She was not alone, a male with a brown mane with green eyes watch her. “How did a lion get past our border?!” Firehart snarl to Ariabod. “I mean we would have seen it!”

“I don’t know but I intend to check it out!” Ariabod spoke with a smile. He then head over to the lioness with a smile. As Wayna ate she heard a twig snap and she growl. She jump around with a growl with her claws out. “Hey… Hey calm down dude. I don’t mean you any harm kid. The name is Ariabod.”

Wayna said nothing as she sniff the air and smelt another lion somewhere. One was in front of her and another was somewhere she can’t see. She growl at the male in front of her daring him not to take another step. Wayna look around and kept sniffing the air trying to figure out where this other lion was. “Listen dude how about we talk for bit. I mean you are in our borders kid.” Ariabod spoke taking a step forward.

Wayna growl swiping her claws at him and turn to run. “That lion might be dangerous!” Firehart spoke to him. “Alert the pride. I’m going to go chase him down. I won’t let anyone hurt this pride.”

“Alright Fire.” Ariabod spoke with a smile. He then let out a huge roar to alert the pride. “ROAR!” The lion went. 

Wayna curse herself when she heard that roar. Dam their whole pride knew she was here. She look behind her to see if she was being followed, only to run into a blond fur. “UGH!” She went in pain as she crash into the male. “Oh dam today is not my day.” She look down into yellow eyes and blush. “Um… sorry!” Wayna went. She look down at her paws still bloody from her kill. She saw that she had put blood stains on him. She then jump off him and ran with her tail between her legs.

Firehart jump thru the tall grass and look around. She look down at Malkoi with her ear back and saw the blood on his pelt. She growl. “Did he hurt you?” she growl with her claws out.

“Um no she didn’t.” Malkoi spoke with a smile. 

“She?” Firehart said with a turn of her head. “Well she still running loose on our land. Help me find her.”

“Alright.” Malkoi he said with a smile. “Also I don’t think she a threat Firehart. I just think she needs help is all. Never the less she is loose on our land. We should find her before she runs into anyone else. Like Sana or worse Koho. She might react badly to them.”

“I just hope she don’t cause problems.” Firehart pouts walking ahead of him. She turn her head back to Ariabod. “Come on Ariabod! That lion is getting away.”

“I’m coming fire!” Ariabod yell at her jumping out of the tall grass. He ran in front of her. “That male seem fun to mess with. We might have another Sura on our paws. Twice the lions to annoy.”

“Um Ariabod that male is-“Firehart stop in mid-sentence. “Oh no the pride!”

A head of them Wayna was surrounded by the pride. Wayna ears were back and tail between her legs. Her teeth was showing with fresh blood on her mouth, neck and paws. Surrounding her were arrange of different big cats. Some of them she could not tell if they were male or female.

One big cat who gender she could not tail was some sort of leopard. He was light blue with even more blue spots. On top of the leopard head was something of a very fluffy hair tuff. The leopard eyes were not like anything she seen. The leopard Iris were light blue and sclera were black. The leopard was growling at her and Wayna growl in return. If she wasn’t so angry she would like to be friends with this leopard, just because the cat look so different. 

The next two big cats were so different. They were not growling at her but look at her with a turn of their head. The big one was bulky and black with black spots. He had a big green eye and the other side of his face look like it was burn off. She was certain he was blind in one eye. One of his ears were torn off and he had a scar on one of his good eyes. Because of his huge size Wayna kept on eye on him the most.

The all-white lioness standing next to him really took the cake. Half of her mouth was completely disfigure. The teeth was all poking out, in a dangerous matter. Also one of her eyes were red and focus as if she could see out of it. The other eye was blue unfocused as if she could not see out of it. To be honest Wayna had no idea if she was blind or not.

Wayna look at a growling light brown lioness. She was not so strange looking other than the marks on her face and head. “Who are you and what are you doing in our lands!” The lioness bark at her and Wayna gave no response, but a growl. She took a step closer to her and Wayna snarl at her in warning. 

“Hey new comer it’s nice to see you!” Wayna turn her attention to the yellowish golden male with the light dark mane. She would think he was young due to his lack on a mane but no. this male was fully grown. He had somewhat of a scar on one side of his face. “Don’t be shy we can be friends. Where that blood come from. How you been fighting?”

“Koho she an intruder and obviously she might have been hunting. But if you hurt of our pride members there will be trouble!” Wayna look at this big cat. She had the body of a cheetah but she was just too be big to be a regular Cheetah. She had very light brown fur and brown spots. “Right Kimya!”

“Chirp, click, chirp, chirp, click chirp!” The huge brown male spoke. His lion mane was a bright golden. He did not growl at Wayna but his gaze did not waver.

“All of you calm down. No need for this to get mess.” Wayna turn to an all-white male with a bright blue high light decorated around his mane. It was on his eye lids and face. In Wayna mind he was either gay or a shaman. “This stranger obviously know he or she is surrounded. I’m sure this stranger will leave if we tell him.”

“Not yet Barafu!” a big dark pelt male spoke. His mane is completely white and he has blue eyes. “This stranger is cover in blood. Until we know for sure where this blood comes from, he or she cannot leave!” his claws were out as he step forward and Wayna growl. If he wasn’t cornering Wayna she would have think he was cute. “Now tell us stranger who you are and where do you come from? But most of all did you attack one of our pride?”

Before Wayna can open her mouth to speak, someone did before her. “Sura stop!” They all look to see Firehart running over with Malkoi and Ariabod. 

“Firehart!” Sura trotted over to her with a smile. “You’re not hurt are you?”

“No I’m not.” Firehart spoke with a smile. Ariabod smile mischievously and walk over to Wayna, who was very much still on edge. Wayna growl at him while trying to keep an eye on everyone else. 

“Hey new comer nice job hunting the buffalo. Although I could have done better.” Ariabod spoke happily. Firehart walk over but stood a bit off looking at Wayna. She could see how piss off she was, but Firehart was no push over so she sent Wayna a growl of her own. “Why don’t you stop all this growling and speak to us?”

Wayna stood up with an Irritated look and lift her tail. A few of the pride can clearly see she was in fact not a boy. Those who did not know got it whisper in their ears. Some even chuckle at the fact Ariabod did not know.

“It would seem our visitor is a girl.” Malkoi spoke with his ears up. “It is the dry season. So I guess she must have come here for a hunt and got caught.”

“That would explain all the growling.” Saru spoke turning his head in her direction. Wayna was still growling and not answering any questions from anyone. She was just too on edge. Firehart inch closer to get a better look at her.

“Now why all this growling boy! All that anger is not good for you kid! So put your claws away and let’s talk this out.” Ariabod spoke with a smug smile. “After all you did hunt on our land son.”

Wayna growl at him and step forward. “I’m a girl!” Wayna spoke looking at him coldly. Ariabod then look surprise taking a step back. “You would think having a mane female in the pride would make you see genders better.”

Sura then walk over with Malkoi. Malkoi smile happily as he look at Wayna. “Well I need answers to a few questions.” Sura spoke with his ears up looking at her with a cork brow. “Now, will you be willing to answer our questions?”

“Only if you tell your pride to back up a bit.” Wayna growl at the pride. Sura nods his head and the pride back up a bit. Wayna stop growling and ease up a bit. Firehart didn’t get the memo but Wayna roll her eyes and ignore her. “Ask your questions. But as you have to answer a few of mine!”

“Why should I?” Sura ask with a cork brow. “You’re the one intruding on our land.”

“That may be so, but I’m not going to give personal info about myself unless you do as well.” Wayna said with a cold stare. “It’s only fair. I might have people to protect as well you know.”

“Fine. I will ask a question and you answer it. Then you ask a question and I will answer it.” Sura said looking at Wayna with cold eyes as well. “Now what is your name?”

“My name is Wayna.” She said with a smile. “Now my question what is your name and your pride member’s names.”

“Alright. My name is Sura and the moron next to me is Ariabod.” Sura pointed to the male next to him. Ariabod stuck his tongue at Sura. “I think everyone else will be more then glad to introduce them self to you.”

“My name is Koho and we can be friends. I hope Firehart and Sura lets you stay. It would be so cool!” Koho said happily and Wayna was taken back a bit. She swear he was crazy but she then smile. “I like your mane it’s so long and fluffy like Firehart.” 

“Um thank you… Not many lions like my mane.” Wayna spoke with a whisper. “So thank you for likening it.”

“My name is Sana.” A female walk up next to Wayna. This was the brown female with markings on her face. “Just don’t do anything that will hurt our pride. Got it?”

“Um got it…” Wayna spoke but stood her ground.

Sana nodded her head as the blue spotted leopard walk up to her. “My name is Cloud. We don’t see many mane females around here other than Firehart.” When he spoke Wayna knew he was a boy and was happy that she finally knew his gender. It was bothering her. “I don’t even see the point in saying names. When you’re not going to be long enough here to remember. Such a pain.”

“You’re very grumpy…” Wayna said with a turn of her head, Cloud look at her with a grump face. Wayna then look down at Firehart who was still checking her out. “Um hello…”

Firehart look up at her, blinking her eyes. Firehart stood up and look the other way. “Um hey… I’m Firehart but I’m sure you already knew that…” Firehart spoke turning her head at Wayna. Wayna had a problem looking people in the eyes so she averted her gaze to the ground. “You can’t hunt in our land but we will be glad to feed you.”

“Um thanks I would like that.” Wayna spoke with a small smile. “But I still need to meet the rest of the pride.”

“Oh course.” Firehart spoke stepping back a bit.

“Haha.” The huge big black panther laugh. “I think you two will be good friends. My name is Kivuli and the big beautiful lady next to me is Noma.”

“It’s nice to have you Wayna.” Noma spoke with a smile.

The spotted cheetah like girl step forward. “My name is Pumzi and the nice guy next to me name is Kimya. He is a mute but he understand the language.”

“Chirp, click, chirp!” Kimya went with a smile.

“He said it’s nice to have you.” Pumzi explain and Wayna felt herself calm down. This was truly a strange and nice pride. She never saw a pride like this. In her territory it was just her because she ran every male away. Still here in this new land she could feel the love they had for one another.

Then the completely white lion with blue in his mane walk up. “Hello darling I love your mane.” He spoke with a high fabulous voice. He held her mane in his paws “I bet this will look great with a dash of orange! What do you think sweaty?”

“Um ok…” Wayna spoke a little embarrass. 

She was then taken out of thought when the male she ran into earlier walk up to her. “Now that everyone introduce themselves, I guess I’m last. My name Malkoi.” He spoke in a soft voice.

Wayna then spots her bloody paw prints on his blond fur. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you bloody.” Wayna spoke with her ears back. She look on the ground unable to look him in the eyes. She felt like a looser for being shy. “I wish I can do something to make it better.”

“Well you can join us all for lunch.” Malkoi spoke in a neutral voice. “Firehart can use someone like her to hang around with.”

“No I don’t…” She grumble a bit like a child.

“Wait!” Sura spoke before anyone can leave. “We got off track. I still have questions for our guest.” Sura spoke with his ears back. “Now where do you come from?”

“I come from the south and I own a land by myself.” Wayna spoke with her ears back. “It was the dry season and I had to leave my land in search of food.” 

Sura nods his head as he thinks and sat down. “I’m sure our borders very well say this land was taken. Why not alert us that you are here?” Sura ask with a cold gruff voice.

“You must know strangers are not very welcome in prides. Imagine a mane lioness walking in any other pride.” Wayna spoke with her ears back. “A mane lioness is very much not welcome in a lot of prides. Some are even killed on sight.”

“I see… You are very much right on that. But Firehart is right. You cannot have the buffalo. But you may eat with us.” Sura spoke and began to leave. “This way I and Firehart will show you a cave after we all have eaten.”

After that Ariabod, Kivuli and Kimya went to go get the dead buffalo, while the others sat and talk. They were all in a huge cave that no one live in. Wayna wanted to talk to Malkoi a bit more but found it hard. She didn’t know what she was feeling at all but she was embarrass and didn’t know what to say. Besides he was talking with Sana and Cloud anyway. So she stay away from him and talk to Noma, every now and then she would look at Malkoi direction.

She was then brought out of thought by some one licking her face. She look to see why it was. Noma was cleaning the left over blood from Wayna face. “Your face still has a lot of blood from your hunt. You must keep clean if you want to keep healthy.” Noma said with her ears up. Wayna ears went back in shock but she did not protest. She lived alone for a year now and she very much miss the times grooming from her own mother. In truth Wayna like to be mother. Still she was discomfit by it all. She just meet Noma and she was letting her groom her. 

Wayna then lift up her paw to stop Noma. “Thank you Noma but I got it… Hehe.” Wayna chuckle lightly. “I’m sure I can do it.”

Noma regard her for a moment and nod her head. “Alright…” Noma spoke with a nod of her head.

Wayna nods her head as she lick her bloody paws clean for a few minutes. She then try to clean her chess but found her mouth just can’t reach that way. Wayna then whine in frustration and gave up. Noma watch amuse as the little teen gave up in a simple task. “Need a little help?” Noma ask softly. Wayna whine a bit a nods her head. Noma put her paw over her and began to groom Wayna. “There nothing wrong with getting help.”

“It’s still embarrassing.” Wayna spoke looking at the ground with a pout. 

Ariabod, Kivuli and Kimya finally arrive with the buffalo. “Alright guys the food is here.” Ariabod spoke with his ears back, as they enter the cave. He then trotted over to Firehart and Sura. He put himself in-between the two. “So what are we talking about?”  
“You know your impossible right?” The dark male spoke with annoyance. “It’s none of your business?”

“We were talking about where Wayna will sleep tonight.” Firehart explain to Ariabod. “I won’t be taking her to the cave where we all sleep. She a guest and have her own land. So I alone will be taking her to a vacated cave.”

“Oh ok. Well come eat you two.” Ariabod spoke smugly and walk over to the kill. Sura roll his eyes at the annoying male and went to go eat. Firehart look at Wayna who walk over to eat with Noma.

“At least she seem to like Noma. Maybe we can be friends.” Firehart spoke softly with her ears back and began to eat. Wayna look up at Firehart who was no longer looking at her. Wayna to wanted to be friends but she just didn’t know how.

Malkoi watch the two lioness watch one another, when the other was not looking. He had one thought. “They’re going to stalk each other.” He then lay down to eat.

After everyone finish eating Kivuli went on night patrol as the pride all head off to bed. Wayna ears went back as she and Firehart walk to the cave. They said nothing to each other all the way there. Once they reach the cave they only spoke one word to each other. “Goodnight.” Firehart spoke and turn to leave.

“Goodnight.” Wayna spoke and walk in the cave to sleep.

 

The next few days Firehart and Wayna stalk each other, while the other was not looking. Everyone in the whole pride knew what was going on but said nothing to the two. It was dam amusing.

Some even place bets to see who would be the first one to actually sit down and talk. Wayna finally had enough. So she waited till Firehart was by herself at the water hole. “Um Firehart you have a minute?” Wayna ask her with her ears back.

Firehart look back at her with surprise. “Yeah I guess.” She spoke looking back at Wayna. “So what’s happening?”

“Nothing much. I just wanted to get to know you better if that alright?” Wayna said with a weak smile. “You and your pride have been so nice to me in my time of need.”

“Well that fine.” Firehart spoke as Wayna sat next to her. “You and Noma seem to get on very well.”

“Yeah she very nice. She reminds me of my mother is all.” Wayna chuckle with a smile. “She teaching me about some plants that are good for wounds. She very smart and I’m learning a lot from her.”

“Yeah she very nice… We love her a lot.” Firehart said looking on the ground. “She is the kindest lioness in the pride.”

“So I also see that you are close to Ariabod and Sura.” Wayna pointed out with her ears back. She kept looking at the ground not making eye contact. “I see you’re very close to Ariabod in particular. Are you two mates?”

Firehart ears went in shock. “Um no were not mates. We’re all just friends is all.” Firehart said looking at Wayna. She quickly change the subject. “What about you and Malkoi? Do you like him?”

“Um I don’t know.” Wayna spoke with her ears back. “He’s very nice but I’m kind of shy and don’t know how to talk to guy. I always say something stupid.” 

“Don’t worry you’ll get it!” Firehart said happily. Wayna smile happily and the two talk some more. They enjoy the conversation. It turns out the two were more alike than they think and enjoy a lot of the same things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a few days past Firehart and Wayna was still awkward with each other. Yet it was getting better. They share joke and talk more. It was soon discover that Wayna was younger than Firehart. Wayna like the fact she was younger. Sura was still suspicious of her but let her be. Soon everything was back to normal and everyone was back to their usual ways.

Today Ariabod was sparing with Koho, Kimya and Pumzi. Ariabod was going over how you can use someone weight in a fight to overpower them. Also how to look for openings. Koho had a big ball next to him happily laying on it.

“Alright Pumzi. You are the smallest of our pride. It would be best that you fight by yourself away from Kimya.” Ariabod spoke coolly. “You will be sparing with Koho.”

“What? No? Why? I don’t need to spar without Kimya! He and I make a great team. Why don’t you fight him and I fight with Kimya! Why do I need to spar at all? I have Kimya with me. Beside if the new girl joins. I can just focus more on the hunt!” Pumzi went a hundred miles an hour. “Why should we spar at all? I mean you three are good fighters. We don’t need to train at all.”

“Pumzi! Be quiet!” Ariabod snap at her and Kimya nuzzle an upset Pumzi. “You need to spar away from Kimya. One day you might not have him nearby. On that day. These skills will be good for you. Now be quiet and get in fighting position.”

Pumzi mumble under her breath, only to make her thought known anyway. “Well alright as long as he don’t be too rough. Koho you may be mad. Still… I know from watching you take on rouges, that you are no weakling!” Pumzi spoke getting in fighting position. “Kimya watch this! I will show everyone that this cat has claws. Who knows? Maybe one day I might save you from five, no six rouges at once. Won’t that be great Kimya? Kimya watch this?”

Kimya watch Pumzi with a proud smile. Koho was not paying attention and talking to his ball. “I’ll be right back Balka.” Koho spoke with a smile. His tail flicker happily as he hug the ball. “After I play with Pumzi. We will all have a nice lunch at the cave.” Koho then trotted down in front of Pumzi. “Hey Pumzi ready to play now?”

“Ready when you are.” Pumzi spoke crouching down low.

“Begin!” Ariabod spoke.

Pumzi ran forward with fast speed for a frontal attack. Koho saw this with a laugh and allow her strike. Only to grab her by the tuff of her neck. He throw her and she fall on her back. “Ooofff!” Pumzi went in pain. “OOOwww!”

“Pumzi you are not as strong as others. Koho saw how you want to prove your strength and use it against you.” Ariabod explain to her. “You must try again. Alright? This time use your speed instead of a front attack.”

“Pfft… Who cares? I will always have Kimya with me.” Pumzi grunted as she got to her paws. She flick her tail and got back in fighting position. Kimya look at her with worry eyes. “What happen Kimya?”

“Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp!” Kimya spoke with worry eyes. Pumzi then look down upset and look back up at him. “Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp Chirp, chirp!”

Pumzi then look back up with a smirk. “Thank you Kimya. I swear you always have the greatest advice. Heheh… That why I know you will always have my back and I will always have yours.” Pumzi said with a confident smile. “You’re the greatest! Hey Koho? Guess who has great advice. This guy!” Pumzi then ran forward and fake an attack. Koho lunge for her but Pumzi twist and speed behind him. Koho eyes went wide with surprise and giggle. She then use her paw to trip him, sending Koho tumbling down. “See I win guys! I win! I win!”

Koho then got up and pounce on her. Pumzi landed with a thud and groan. “Heheheh that was a fun game. We should play more often. Right Balka?” Koho said with a grin as he look at Balka, the rubber big ball. Pumzi push the crazy lion off her and ran over to Kimya. “Heheh Your so funny Balka!”

“Alright you two that enough for today.” Ariabod said as he walk over to Kimya and Pumzi. He then look at Kimya. “Kimya I want you to take Pumzi and go on patrol. Cloud and Sana should be around here somewhere.”

“Chirp, Chirp, Chirp.” Kimya spoke and Pumzi bounce happily. 

Koho ran over to his rubber plastic ball and embrace it happily. “He said we will get it done.” Pumzi said with a small grin on her face. “Let’s go Kimya. I can tell you how I will take down the next person I spar with. Or maybe you can give me a few more pointers! Hehehe!”

Ariabod shake his head as he watch the two walk off. He then turn his attention to the mad lion that was playing with the round thing. “Koho why don’t you… eh … take Balka home and go with me hunting… Later... Alright?”

“Yes sure. I will be right back. I would not want Balka to get dirty on the hunt or hurt. She can be so sensitive some time.” Koho said and move the ball with his head. “I will see you later Ariabod.”

Ariabod nods his head and yawn. “I will go find Firehart. Maybe she is hanging out with the new girl.” Ariabod walk off to find her. Firehart was with Cloud and Sana. The three was whispering to one another. “Hey guys what’s going on?”

“Another pride wants a word with us.” Sana said with her ears back. “It’s a pride from the Mountains. They sent a messenger at one of our borders.”

“How id that possible? Our pride is well hidden.” Ariabod ask with worry. “Do we know what they want?”

“Yes we do. They sort of want our help in dealing with another pride.” Firehart told him with a concern expression. “There might be a war between the two and the Mountain pride is fearful they will lose it.”

“I don’t see why?” Cloud said licking his paw. “They are quite big and strong. Even for a lion’s standard. They will win by sheer strength alone.”

Sana roll her eyes with a snarl. “It’s not always about strength. Idiot!” Sana snap at him and Cloud sneer as he kept grooming himself. “They could be out number. They can’t win against such numbers.” She then huff sticking her tongue out in disgust. “Still… I don’t see why we should be bother with it. It’s not our fight.”

“I have to agree there.” Cloud said and stop grooming himself. “Were fine by our self. Why risk our necks for them?”

“What did Sura say about this?” Ariabod ask sitting down.

“He said it’s not our business. Yet… The pride that want to go to war with the Mountain pride is pure evil.” Firehart said with anxiety looking down. “He said that pride was all gold and hell bent on getting rid of anything that different. If they take the mountain… Then they might find this place.”

“So he wants to go to war?” Ariabod ask with a serious tone. 

“He said he needs to think about it more.” Firehart confirm to him. “Also he said our guest needs to hurry up and leave. Just in case we are heading into a war. No need to have someone we don’t know completely hanging around. When there is talk of war.”

“Hhmm… He may be right.” Ariabod agree with a nod of his head. “She is in good health now and is able to be on her own now.”

“Speaking of our guest. Where is she?” Sana ask with a cork brow. “I have not seen her all morning.”

“Oh I know. She is with Noma.” Cloud inform them and stood up. “Unlike you guys. I actually kept an eye on her. We can’t just have a rouge wandering on our land.”

“Little pest.” Sana mock.

“You wish you were me.” Cloud shot back at her. 

“As if.” Sana said in disgust with her tongue out.

“Enough both of you!” Ariabod snap at them. He then turn to Firehart. “I want you to go find her and tell her that we would like for her to leave soon. Also I would like for you to get Sura. So we can all talk about this more.”

“Alright… Yet I think we should let her stay. If we go into war, were going to need all the fighters we can get.” Firehart said and began to walk away.

Ariabod watch her walk away and stare at her rump for a moment. He then turn back to Sana and Cloud. “I want you both to go on patrol. If war is in the air. I want more patrol rounds. Tonight we will have a pride meeting.”

“On it.” Could said and walk away. “I hope we can avoid this war.”

“We will get it done.” Sana said with her ears back. She then stop and turn back to the lion. “Ariabod.” She called out and he stop to look at her. “I think Firehart is right. If war is in the air. Then we might need this lion.”

“I will take what is said into account Sana.” Ariabod said. He then turn to walk away. He then whisper to himself with worry. “I just hope it won’t come to that.” He then head off to find Koho. They needed to go hunt.

Firehart went to Noma cave looking for Wayna. “Hey Noma. Where is Wayna?” She ask sniffing the air for her scent. “She was here. I can still smell her.”

“Oh Wayna went to the watering hole dear. I have been teaching her about herbs all day.” Noma said with a smile. “She should be back soon. What’s wrong dear?”

“Oh nothing. I’ll see you later Noma.” Firehart said and walk out of the cave. She then head on down to the watering hole. There she saw Wayna perch on a rock. She was staring intensely at the water. Next to Wayna stomach was a bunch of dead fish. Firehart look at Wayna with a cork brow. Wayna then pounce in the water snatching another fish. “Wow. You sure are good at hunting? Huh?”

Wayna look behind her with a smile at Firehart. She came out of the water with the fish. She then put her fish on the grass. “Hey Firehart. I was just doing some fishing. I wanted it to be a gift for your pride. You know as a way to say thanks. Without your guys help I would have died.” Wayna aid with a smile. “So what can I do for you?”

“Um well thanks for the fish.” Firehart said with a small smile as she look on the ground. “Still we need to talk.”

“Hhmm? About what?” Wayna ask with a turn of her head.

“Well you see-“Firehart began but she was then cut off. Behind Wayna was a big unknown golden male. He jump from the bush to pounce on her. “Wayna! Look out!” 

As quick as lighting Wayna duck with growl and the golden male miss. Wayna had her front and back claws out fast. She went next to Firehart and both of them growl at the intruder. “Who the stones are you!” Wayna snarl her fur is all puffy now. She was lived with rage now. No one attack her like that. No one! “If you don’t explain! We will attack!”

“She right. We have no place for intruders!” Firehart snarl. She then walk from Wayna side. They circle the golden male together. They were both ready for a fight. “Get out now before my pride comes and make you!”

The male then got up. He was laughing with glee. “Really two inbreed mane freaks are going to command a golden male. You color freaks need to culled.” The golden male said with a superior mockery. “Then your land taken from you. You freaks don’t deserved such beauty.” 

“Oh yeah? Who going to make us? You?” Firehart said with a dark growl. “You cannot take the both of us!”

The golden male cork a brow as four other males step out of the bush. Wayna quickly rush over to Firehart as the males circle them. “No. Not alone. With my boys here… Well I guess we will be fine. We will send your pride leaders your heads.” The male laugh. Both Wayna and Firehart got ready to fight. “Then this land will be claim by the golden Pride!”

“Not on your life!” Wayna snarl and charge the big male. He swipe a paw at her and Wayna duck. She then bite at his throat. Only to get a mouth full of mane fur. Still she made a foolish move. Two males were on her and one male bite into her back. “AAAHHHH!” Wayna scream and claw slap one in the face. That male yelp from the pain of Wayna slap. Blood drip from his new wounds. He then growl and with the other two males pounce on Wayna. Wayna did her best to fight them off. “GROWL!”

“Wayna! Don’t worry I got your back!” Firehart roar and charge over to her. She was then cut off by the other two males. They both smile wickedly at her. “Both of you! Out of my way!”  
“You’re not going anywhere sweet thing.” The golden male leer at her. His eyes scan her whole body. “Maybe if you surrender. We will be kind and keep you on as a slave.”

“Don’t be stupid. We would never keep such an ugly thing around.” The other male snarl in disgust at Firehart. “Just look at that disgusting mane. No female should have such a thing.”

“ROAR! I SAID! OUT OF MY WAY!” Firehart roar out and claw slap one across the face. The male fall in agony to the ground holding his face. “ROAR!” She went as the male pounce on her and bite her back. He dig his claws into her. Making her bleed. “GET.OFF.ME.” She then turn and flip him over. Effectively knocking him off her. Before the male could get up. Firehart grab the male head and smash it hard on the ground. Once the male was knock out. She then rush over to the three males attacking Wayna.

It did not look good! No! Not at all! One male had Wayna in a head lock. He was biting her neck with a bloody mouth. His claws was digging into her neck. His claws were deep and her blood flow was a lot. “AAAAAAHHHHHHhhh!” Wayna scream in agony. “Get off me!” Another male was trying to bite into her spine and was clawing up her body. The other male was on her lower body. He biting into her lower back and clawing her thigh. Wayna was a bloody mess.

“Get off her!” Firehart yell and tackle the male on Wayna lower back. “Roar!” She pounce on the male hard. He hit the ground hard with a thud. She then bite into his soft under belly. “You will not hurt her again!” She growl with a bloody mouth. “Hang on Wayna. I’m coming!” The male kick Firehart off and tackle her.

“You’re not saving anyone! Female!” The male snarl fighting Firehart.  
“No one coming to save you female. No one would want to have such ugliness around them.” The male snarl digging his claws dipper into Wayna. As He made her scream and he mock her. “To think no one culled you at –“

He was then cut off by a claw slap across the face. “I think you need to let go of my friend.” Malkoi said with a dark tone as he claw the male across the face. Wayna fall to the ground with a thud. She did not move at all.

“AAAHHH!” The male scream being blinded. “You baster! I will kill you!”

“Boss!” The other male scream letting go of Wayna lower body. He turn to Malkoi with a snarl. “You little Runt! I will end you!” Before the male could attack. He was tackle with the full force of Noma. Noma claw of his face with a vengeance. “Aauuuuhhhgghh!”

“You will not harm another one of our pride!” Noma snarl as she bite at the male. “Malkoi! Get Wayna out of here!”

“Yes.” Malkoi spoke and grab Wayna by the tuff of the neck and proceeded to drag her away. “Don’t Worry Wayna. Everything is going to be ok.” He saw the damage of her body and whine in pure agony. He felt something in him hurt at the bloody sight of the female. “OH! God! What have they done to you?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Malkoi dragged Wayna by the scruff of her neck; he had to get Wayna back to the secret den. “Don’t worry my girl! We’re almost there,” he said, doing his best to drag her along, “Just hang on.” He was being very careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. The longer he took, the less time he knew he had. 

As he continued drag her along the grass; Ariabod, Sura, Kivuli and Koho spotted them from a distance. They were shocked to see the blood-covered, passed out Wayna being dragged by Malkoi. Well, all except for Koho; to him Wayna was taking a very good nap. Oh Koho…what goes on in your head? Kivuli, Ariabod and Sura rushed over to them both. “What the hell happened?!” Sura asked as he looked down at the blood-stained Wayna, “She’s not dead is she?” 

Malkoi put Wayna down gently and looked up at Sura with anxiety, “No. I don’t believe so. I have to get her back to the cave! Don’t worry about us! Go to the watering hole! Firehart and Noma are alone fighting rouges!” When Malkoi said that Ariabod, Sura, and Kivuli rushed off to the watering hole with a vengeance. Their girls are in trouble! Malkoi once more picked Wayna up by the scruff of the neck and continued to drag her to the cave. ‘Those three will make short work of those rouges,’ Malkoi thought to himself, doing his best to reassure himself, ‘Yes…everything will be alright!’

Koho grinned madly as he watched the three boys run off with a speed that would make Pumzi jealous. “Oh goody! More friends!” He then bounced off happily towards the watering hole, leaving his ball, “Stay here my sweet! I will bring back a friend for the both of us!”

Back at the watering hole, Firehart had her work cut out for her. One of the male’s was so hurt from Noma that he had run away. Also one of the males Firehart knocked out had reawakened and, boy was he was pissed! So now the two lionesses had four males circled around them. Firehart was at the end of her rope. Her body was covered with bleeding claw and bite marks. She was in a lot of pain! Still…she stared down the males with no less intensity. “Leave our lands now!” Firehart roared out with her ears pinned back and her fur on end, “Or there will be no mercy in our next attack!”

“Hahaha! You are outnumbered! Also that yellow wimp of a lion won’t be able to do much of anything. He’s too small and weak,” the lead male spluttered with bloody claw marks stretching across his face. He grinned sadistically as he looked at them; the idea of making these freaks suffer was more than enough to bring him glee, “I must admit. You two have damaged us well. Still I’m sure we all know that you two can’t win here, even with your freak of an albino lioness.” 

Noma snarled at his rude comment. “This freak will put you in the ground,” Noma roared out! She had very little wounds so she was ready to rain hell on these cowards...no matter the outcome.

“Just shut up and fight!” Firehart snarled, taking a step forward in his direction, “We may lose but still I promise you will look far worse than you do now!”

“Hahaha! You freaks deserve this fate,” the lead male replied smugly, “Attack!” 

The lead male tackled Firehart. Firehart was pinned to the ground as the other three males attacked Noma. The lead male bit hard into Firehart’s chest as tried her best too claw into his belly with her back legs, “Did you really think you stood a chance against me? You?! A maned freak!”

“Heheheh! Yes and if you so called ‘pure breeds’ are so great…” she whispered with an evil grin as she kicked him in his private place, “Then why don’t you protect the sensitive places on your body?” 

The lead male writhed in pain; wailing as he clutched his apples. Firehart turned over and claw-slapped him in the face. The male hit the ground with a thud. Firehart quickly pinned him down and placed her claws on his throat, “Call off your friends or so help me-“

“You’ll what?” The lead golden male spoke with a sneer, “Kill me? Hahaha! Don’t make me laugh! You females don’t have the balls to kill. The fact a female is fighting at all is a testament to how impure you are! So what are you going to do maned-freak? I’m waiting?” 

Firehart looked down in doubt. She then looked over at Noma who was still fighting. To Firehart’s surprise Noma was holding her own. Noma’s ears were flat as she kept an eye on all three males. One male lunged for her. Noma quickly used her massive strength to grab him with her claws and slam the golden male hard on the ground, knocking him out entirely. Another male jumped on her back while it was turned and Noma swung him off her.

The male landed on his feet and roared his displeasure at her. “You’re no lion! You’re a monster,” the male screamed as lunged at her again. Before he could make contact, something tackled him, sending him into a tumbling roll. He was pinned by no other then the black panther, Kivuli. “You have a dirty panther in your land? By the gods you really are freaks!” The male looked up for his partner for back up but to his horror, his partner was being torn apart by Ariabod and Noma, “No!”

“AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!” His friend screamed in agony! 

Ariabod was in front of the other golden male, tearing through his mane to reach his neck while Noma tore through the flesh on his lower back apart. “AAAAUUGGHHH! Please! I give up! I give up,” their victim screamed!

Ariabod and Noma looked at each other and after reaching a silent agreement, dropped the male on the ground. The male landed with a thud and groaned in pain. “Heheh! It seems you lions are outmatched. Now as for you attacking my lady, you will pay,” Kivuli said with a snicker, “What will make this even sweeter is, you know, there’s no hope for you to escape and that you will die here alone.” 

The golden male looked up at him with eyes wide in fear. Before the male can do anything Kivuli clawed him across the face and then bit hard into his chest. Firehart smiled down evilly at the lead male that she had pinned. “Well it seems that we have the advantage now,” Firehart said smugly but then turned deadly serious. “I think I will repay you for what you did to my friend. We mane freaks stick together!” 

With a snarl the golden male spat into her face. Firehart’s eyes went dead and with roar she began claw at his face with a vengeance, “You’ll pay for what you did!”

The other male that Noma had knocked out had reawakened. He was in shock to see his pride brother losing to these freaks. He turn his head to also see his leader fighting one of the mane females. He was disgusted by the sight of that ugly mane of hers. It was stopping her from going down; it protected her in a way. It gave her power.

“These damn freaks!” He snarled as he got up, “We will purge these lands!” The male then charged at Firehart the best he could. His head was still pounding from being smashed into the ground by that albino lioness freak, but before he could pounce on Firehart he was clawed across the face by Sura.   
“AAAUUGHHH! You ass hole! This fight against us is pointless! We will take the mountain and then we will take these lands!”

“Oh, that will never happen. Look around you,” Sura said darkly and after the male looked around, Sura continued, “We won this fight. My pride is not even trying to kill your people because they value life. Which means they are not fighting at their best. Just look at your lions and how damaged they are. Do you really want us to fight at our best and kill you all?”

The golden male grunted as he grind his teeth. Confirmed in his conviction he yelled out, “THE GOLDEN PRIDE WILL WIPE YOU OUT!” The male rose to his paws but before he could attack, Koho was on his back, biting into his spine and laughing while doing so. 

“AAAGGGGHHHH!”

“Oh, you poor thing. You lost and you don’t want to admit it,” Sura said leering at him with cold, mocking eyes, “But deep down you know...you will lose.” Sura then bit into the male’s neck.

Noma, had claw marks all over her but nothing too serious. She look down at the bloody male. She had half a mind to take out a few more chunks of flesh out of him but the male was crying on his back with his tail between his legs, “I…I’m sorry… Please… I was just following orders…” The golden male whimpered out, “T…t…Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”

Ariabod got right in the male’s face, he was nose to nose. “LEAVE! If I ever see you in this land again, I will have no mercy,” Ariabod yelled out with a snarl! The male pick himself up off the ground and with a limp, blood-soaked body ran off as quickly he could . 

“Little coward!”

The golden male that got clawed across the face by Kivuli was now trying to get the smaller cat off him,m “Get the hell off me! You messed-up faced freak!” From the corner of the gold male’s eye, he saw one of his pride brothers run off into the distance. He yelled out, “Coward get back here and fight!”

“Yes…he may be a coward but at least he’s not stupid,” Ariabod said with a sneer of disgust. 

The bloody-faced male gasped as he watched the other remaining two golden males being torn apart. “You see we already won. But I want you to see something,” Ariabod pointed with a claw towards Firehart. The golden male’s eyes slowly followed the pointing claw and saw something horrendous. “Do you see that maned female? Do you see how she can take on a male by herself? Your leader dies in her paws! So go back to your pride and tell them that monsters live here!”

Kivuli let go of the male as he ran off in terror. For a moment, he looked back and watched the maned female; the sadistic glee on her face, her glowing bright yellow eyes, and the blood she was drenched in made her look horrific! The idea of a female able to do such things was mortifying, she really was a monster! So, shaking in terror he ran, not daring to look back.

Sura and Koho had also sent their golden male packing. Koho held a piece of the male’s ear in his mouth. “Aw, I wanted him to stay! I wanted us to be friends,” Koho said with real sadness, like he was really sad that he lost a friend, “Sura! I wanted us to be friends!”

“Koho you can make friends later,” Sura replied as he walked slowly over to Firehart. 

“Firehart…he’s had enough. You can get off him now.” 

Firehart didn’t respond, she was not there. She had gone berserk! The golden male was a bloody mess as Firehart continued to tear into the male with a blood-rage. He was not even fighting back as he had passed out from the blood loss. “Firehart, stop!” Sura said with distress and grabbed her by a tuft of her mane. He had to drag her off him! “Firehart! That’s enough!!!”

Firehart, too consumed with rage, growled and swiped at Sura. Sura dodged her swipe with confusion, 

“FIREHART!!!” 

Firehart finally snapped out of it and looked up at Sura with a dizzy gaze. “I…I don’t feel too good,” she spoke groggily, now feeling the effects of her wounds. She looked down, seeing all the blood she was covered in and with a short gasp passed out. 

“Firehart!” Sura cried out with dread. He picked up Firehart by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his back, “You’re alright! Everything is going to be ok. NOMA!” Sura barked out to her and Noma ran over hastily. 

“Oh, by the great ancestors! My poor baby,” Noma went with tears in her eyes but quickly she went into a heated rage, “I’m going to fracking kill them!”

“Noma please! I want you to take her to Malkoi. He’s with Wayna in the Medicine den. Chances are he’s taking care of her wounds. I want you to help. Your better with herbs then anyone we know.”

Noma nodded her head and took Firehart from Sura’s back and placing her onto her own, “Alright, I’ll get going.” 

Sura then returned to the passed-out lead male, walking over with his claws out. He was so tempted to kill him where he lied. It would not be hard, just one stroke of the claw. Nothing more. “I would kill you now if you weren’t passed-out.” He then turned his head to Ariabod and the rest of his friends, “Ariabod get over here. Kivuli, you are to gather the pride at the main den.”

“Yes,” said Kivuli as he dashed off into the distance. 

Ariabod trotted over to Sura and the unconscious male. “Is that guy dead?” Ariabod asked as he looked at the golden male with disgust, “Because if he isn’t, then he’s gonna wish he was!”

“Calm your self Ariabod,” said Sura as he grabbed the passed-out male by the scruff, “You will take him to the edge of our borders and stop his wounds from bleeding. Until he wakes up, I want you to guard him Ariabod. Once he wakes up send him packing.”

“No problem. I hope this bastard does decide to fight. I would love to finish what our girls started,” Ariabod roughly picked up the golden male by the scruff and began to drag him away, “I hate these snobs!”

Sura watched him go before walking back to the main den. As he walked to the den, his mind was deep in thought. He may not have a choice but to help the mountain pride with the golden pride. If the golden pride took the mountain…then their home would be done for. That means they needed more lions. Maybe then, it was fate that Wayna showed up when she did...maybe this was the kings of the past looking out for his new home. Sura climbed his way down to the main den. He took the secret path way and saw everyone there. Well…everyone but Ariabod, Firehart, Malkoi and Noma. 

As for everyone else, they spoke anxiously amongst one another. “Alright, quiet down all of you,” said Sura as he walked to the centre of the group and sat down, “As you all know we were attacked by five males from a group called the Golden Pride. Fortunately we have managed to drive them off.”

“Sura! Will Firehart and our guest be ok? What if they are not ok?! I don’t want to lose any of them!” Pumzi asked with ears back as she nuzzled Kimya softly. All the talk of war was getting to her and this attack did not make her feel any better, “I don’t want anything to happen to them. Are you sure you chase them all off? What if they come back?! I don’t want to go to war!”

“Pumzi, shut your yap or I will do it for you,” Sana snapped at her! Pumzi yelped and sunk her face even deeper into Kimya’s fur. 

Kimya sent Sana a displeased look and with a sigh, Sana rolled her brown eyes and said, “Fine...I’m sorry, Pumzi. Everything going to be ok. There won’t be a war.”

“I thought so too but...I’m fearful that might change,” Sura said with his ears back. 

“What?!” They all gasped in shock!

“How can that be?” Kivuli said in worry, “I don’t think we can go to war. I mean some of us here may not be good with the whole killing thing.”

“Yes, war is an ugly thing,” Cloud agreed with a nod of his head, “Cubs are killed and it can tear any good lion apart. It is very easy to lose oneself in the darkness of war.”

“I understand all of your concerns and I’m the first to admit. None of us are fit to fight in a war. We are not soldiers. Still, this Golden Pride wants the mountain and if they take it...they will drive us all out of the Shi'nar Valley or possibly, destroy us all.” When Sura said this even more mumbling echoed in the pride, “Sigh…so, soon we will all head to the Mountain pride and see if we can end this peacefully.”

“What about Firehart and the new comer?” Barafu asked as he groomed his mane, the thought of his precious mane getting messed up in a fight sent a cold chill up his spine, “I mean…should we not wait for them both to get back to full health?”

“Yes, we will wait for them to be back in health,” Sura confirmed to him, “In the mean time I will send a message to both prides to have a ‘peaceful meeting’,” he flicked his tail in the air mockingly, “We are to show no weakness! We are only to show our strength! Not enough to start a fight but enough to show that we are no push overs.”

“But we are going to be peaceful…right?” Kivuli asked with a turn of his head, “I mean are we sure this will work? Those lions were nasty.”

“I don’t think we have to worry,” Ariabod said as he entered the cave. His face had long bloody claw marks going across it. His paws were covered in blood but still the cocky lion seem unfazed. Everyone gasped at the sight of him (all except Koho). “These lions may be nasty but they are cowards. A show of strength should be enough.”

“Ariabod! Are you ok?” asked Sana as she walked over to him looking at his wound. She then slapped his shoulder hard, “You should have seen Malkoi and Noma with that wound! Idiot!”

“Ariabod made a new friend! Yeah!” Koho said jumping happily. He then hugged his big plastic thing and whispered loudly to it, “Soon were going to have many more friends. It’s going to be great!”

“Heheh. I’m fine Sana,” replied Ariabod. He then turned to Sura, “So it looks like we’re back to square one with our guest. It’s going to be a while before her wounds heal again. If this thing with this Golden Pride goes south, well…we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

The pride nodded in agreement. “So are you going to tell us what happened to your face,” Cloud asked with a cocked brow? His the ears up in anger, “Let me guess the bloody coward got you when you weren’t looking?”

“Yes but it doesn’t matter,” Ariabod said looking at his blood covered paws, “I promise, he paid for his mistake in more ways than one. He won’t be attacking anyone any time soon.”

“Let’s get back on track,” shouted Sura, ”Ariabod is right. While Wayna recovers we will learn more about her and if I deem it ok, she will join our pride. Alright then that will be all,” Sura dismissed them all and before he left the cave, spoke softly to the scarred brown lion, “Ariabod, walk with me please.”

Sura and Ariabod walked out of the cave together, leaving the pride to talk to one another. As anyone could imagine the pride was not happy, except for Koho, who is always happy! “Um… Kivuli? How many of them were there? How are you not hurt? Did any of them die? Do you know why they hate lions of different kind so much?” Pumzi asked rapidly after coming out of Kimya’s mane. 

Kimya, using what was left of his tongue, tried licking Pumzi’s head to calm her down but Pumzi continued to belt Kivuli with questions. Kivuli eventually released a sigh from his stone cold face, “Listen, it’s ok if you’re fearful. It’s ok! We’re going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright.”

Kimya looked at her with an encouraging smile. “Chirp, Click, Chirp. Chirp, Click,Chirp. Chirp, Click, Chirp,” he then grabbed Pumzi’s face and forced her to meet his deep gaze, “Chirp, Click, Chirp. Chirp, Click, Chirp.”

Pumzi’s heart slowed down at the feel of his touch. His voice made her smile warmly and she was able to calm down. “You know Kimya…you’re so very lovely…” Pumzi said as she was cuddled between his paws. Kimya smiled warmly and began to lick her face. Pumzi feebly tried to push him away with a giggle, “Stop Kimya! That tickles. Heheh.”

“Hey! Both of you let’s get back on track,” Sana snapped at the pair! They both jumped apart and smiled sheepishly. Sana sighed and turned back to Kivuli, “Kivuli, please tell us more about what happen. I want to know how many of these gold lions there were.”

“Well to answer Pumzi questions, the only reason I’m not hurt is because I caught one off guard,” Kivuli explain to them with a hint of pride in his voice. For a panther being able to pounce on a lion like he did?! It gave him a sense of strength. “I got that bloody bastard good. Also if I remember right, there was at least four of them by time we arrived.”

“It sounds like it was an ambush…” started Sana.

“No! It was an ambush,” Cloud corrected Sana seriously, “I have heard of ambushes such as these from other prides. Some prides send a group of males to kill off a good chunk of a target pride before attacking.”   
Yes he had indeed heard of such attacks but he had never witnessed them, “I have heard of a whole pride being wiped out because of such attacks. Also when I say wipe out I mean wiped out! Females, youngsters and even cubs are killed! If we’re facing something like this then we need to be ready.”

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became much colder. Instantly everyone felt the full force of what was at stake. Well…everyone but Koho. This golden pride was not interested in taking any prisoners, they just wanted them dead. By any means necessary. For a long time no one spoke. “I…I…I don’t want to fight them,” Barafu said breaking the silence. He looked down, not wanting to meet anyones gaze as he spoke timidly, “I joined this pride to get away from such awful pride-stuff. I thought here I could live out the rest of my life in peace.”

“Maybe we won’t have to fight,” Cloud said to them softly, “Look the Mountain Pride is this pride’s main target right? Then maybe Sura has the right idea about this peace talk.”

“Yes…it could work,” Sana said softly, this situation becoming too much, even for her. Fighting a group of males was one thing but a war? This was not something to take lightly. She sighed, “Ok…we’ll do what Sura wants. A show of strength might just be enough.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. The only one in high spirits was Koho. “Hey cheer up everyone! We’re all about to have a big party!” He said with glee as he bounced out of the cave with his big round thing, “Oh Ballka were going to have a party! Let’s get you cleaned up!”

“Mad lion,” Sana said with a roll of her eyes as the Pride began to walk out of the cave. She might have not been smiling but the others were. Yes, Koho was mad but it was his innocence and madness that somehow managed to cheer everyone up for just a moment.

In the Medicine Cave, two lions were working hard at cleaning upthe blood-stained Firehart and Wayna. Noma took care of Firehart and had already stopped most of her bleeding with some herbs. Firehart’s wounds were all covered and packed with some special, green herbs. “Oh my girl…what am I going to do with you?” As she nuzzled Firehart, the memories of all the loved ones she had lost in the past flashed through her mind. Noma cradled Firehart’s face in her paw and whispered, “I can’t lose any more lions…so you have to get better…you just have to!” 

Firehart moaned in her paw and began to shiver a bit. Noma laid close beside her, engulfing Firehart in her embrace, “Are you cold my dear? Don’t worry my sweet little cub. I will warm you up and keep you safe.”

Malkoi looked across at Noma with a warm smile. “Don’t worry Noma, we’re not going to lose them. I promise,” he said as licked Wayna’s face. He also managed to stop her bleeding, of course, he was only able do this with Noma help. Using the herbs help a tonne! Now Wayna was just sleeping next to him. As he laid his head on her body, he said softly, “All they need now is rest.”

“I know. I just don’t like seeing anyone of my pride hurt,” Noma whispered worriedly. She then became angry and vented quietly as she could, “If I ever see one of them again! I will take them apart!”

“I know the feeling,” Malkoi growled as he looking down at Wayna. He didn’t like being so mad and angry. Most of the time he was very good at controlling his emotions. So the fact he was so angry made him take serious offence to those gold lions, “They won’t get us like that again,” as he hugged Wayna tighter he whispered in her ear, “that’s a promise!”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came yet Wayna and Firehart had still not woken up; in fact, they had gotten worse. Both had developed a fever and neither of them was getting better. Noma was working around the clock, finding healing herbs as well as making sure the girls drank enough water. She wasn’t alone though. Malkoi stayed behind and helped Noma by putting salve on their wounds every hour.

It was tiring work but neither of them rested throughout the entire ordeal. Every day Sura and Ariabod would visit to see if Firehart had gotten better but every time they came they were met with worse news. Everyone in the pride was feeling a sense of vexation but none were more upset then Sura and Ariabod. They were so upset that the pair forgot to have their everyday argument.

With the recent attack, Sura raised the amount of patrol rounds within the pride. Kimya, Koho, and Pumzi took the day shift while Cloud, Sana, Kivuli, and Barafu took the night shift. Those who did not have the day shift were responsible for the hunt.

Now it was night time and Sana was patrolling with Cloud at the grassy plains section of the territory. Both were talking about the things that had transpired within the Valley.  
“Malkoi should be with us on these damn patrols, Cloud,” Sana said as she paced back and forth meanwhile Cloud stared silently out over the land beyond the border, “You know maybe we should just...well…I don’t know what!”

“Sana just calm down,” Cloud said as he turned to her, “Noma needs help and Malkoi is the only one besides her who understands herbs. Goodness knows I wouldn’t want to chew those nasty green things into some nastier paste,” the little snow leopard stuck his tongue out in disgust but soon returned his stony gaze to the brown lioness, “So just cool it.”

“Whatever,” Sana huffed in dismissal, “Let’s just get this night over with.”

–----------------------------------

Noma had left the medicine cave to have a small break and to get a drink water. She left Malkoi behind with the girls; both had a deep fever and both were moaning and whimpering in pain. To help, Noma had put both girls next to each other for comfort. Firehart and Wayna unknowingly cuddled with one another; using one another for something soft to lay their heads on.

The tired Malkoi was laying quietly nearby the two of them when he heard one of them mumbling. He walked closer to inspect and noticed Wayna had shifted from her resting place by Firehart's side. “Will…I…I’m here for you….D….Don’t leave me….” Wayna mumbled feverishly as she looked up at Malkoi foggily, “I…here…In the…dark…Will…Please…”

“Will? Wayna, what are you talking about?” Malkoi asked Wayna as he nuzzled her worriedly but as she look up at Malkoi, he noticed that Wayna’s stare was glazed over by the fever.

“Hannibal…hurt us a lot. He put us here…yet somehow we still….love him….” Wayna stammered as she laid her head down and started crying. Malkoi tried licking her face to calm her down but he let her continue to talk. “We’re…in darkness….we only…have each…other…do not leave me….” With those final words Wayna fell back to sleep leaving behind a concerned Malkoi holding her tightly within his paws.

“Don’t...worry I’m here beside you in the darkness,” Malkoi spoke softly as he looks out of the cave.

At that moment Ariabod and Sura walked inside the cave; they chuckled when they saw Malkoi cuddling Wayna. “So how are they?” Sura asked as he trotted over to Firehart and laid his head on her rump making Ariabod fly to Firehart’s side in a fit of jealousy. “Anything new?”

Sura licked Firehart’s back as Malkoi sighed. “Well, there’s nothing new with Firehart…I mean she hasn’t said anything…” Malkoi said softly; this perked Sura and Ariabod’s interest. “Wayna on the other paw said something disturbing...I think she might have been hurt before.”

“What do you mean?” Sura cocked a suspicious brow, “What did she say?”

“Sura calm down! We all have something in our past that we’re not proud of,” said Ariabod as he put a paw on Firehart’s forehead, “Firehart’s fever is still high. At least she not getting hotter.”

“That’s just it, Ariabod. What if her past is a danger to us? Wayna might not be dangerous but her past could come back to kill us,” Sura said in a protective voice, pulling Firehart in a tighter, “So Malkoi, what did she say?”

Malkoi lowered his eyes to Wayna and nuzzled her one more time, “Fine…I’ll tell you.” Malkoi proceeded to tell them what happened and what Wayna had said. As they listened, the other boy’s expression grew worried and for a moment Sura felt sorry for little Wayna but he shook it off quickly.

“So now you know what Wayna said. Look let’s not pressure her for answers…at least not like this.”

Sura took in a deep breath. “Fine…but still, once she wakes up and gets back on her paws, we’ll need to get an answer out of her,” Sura stated as he lay his head on Firehart’s back.

“I don’t like prying into other people’s past but…I agree,” Ariabod said softly as he nuzzled Firehart’s side, “But let’s just focus on staying alive, alright?”

–------------------------------

Back at the grassland border, in the dead of night, Cloud and Sana were still talking. They were talking about the meeting between them and the Mountain Pride.

“What are we going to do Cloud? I mean yes we’re a strong pride but to take on an entire army of narcissistic golden lions?” Sana growled as she stood up; digging her claws into the earth as she paced around, “My skills are great but not great enough to fight an entire army. We just simply don’t have enough lions for this!”

“I know that Sana!” Cloud snapped at her, “That’s why it’s crucial that we make peace but still show our strength. Now calm down! If the worse does happen, I’m sure the Mountain Pride will work with us in this case.”

“A show of strength? Oh, so that’s your game. Really! Is that it?” A deep, dark voice rang from the shadows, “To think my best lions were sent running away with their tails between their legs by such useless bag of bones.” Cloud and Sana could see that the voice belonged to an oversized deep golden male. A hoard of smaller golden males followed behind the deep golden male; the frantic pair guessed he must be the leader.

Another lion appeared from the shadows and stood to the right of the deep golden male. This short lion had no mane but from his muscular physique the pair could tell it was a male. This male had a grey coat with even darker grey stripes on him. This male caught Sana off guard; a look of shock and horror spread across her face. Sana began to shrink back onto her paws. 

Seeing her fear Cloud stood in front of her with his claws unsheathed and fur standing on end.  
On the left of the golden lead male, a white lion with a very neat dirty-blond mane appeared. His eyes were blood red with two age lines stroked beneath. His ominous gaze swung from side to side, completely ignoring the pair in front of him. 

“Unfortunately I could not let such failures live in my kingdom or well...live at all so I just had to meet the pride who made me lose some of my best fighters.”

The maneless male on the right of the golden king said nothing; he just stared at Sana with soulless brown eyes. “Yes, very unfortunate. They even offer themselves to even be slave to save their own pathetic skins,” said the maneless male and then added snidely, “Goodness knows my girls wouldn’t be such cowards.”

The golden leader snarled at the maneless male but the smaller male stared back defiantly and unafraid into the golden male’s murderous expression. The golden leader let out a frustrated huff before returning his attention to the pair of misfits. “Now I want to speak to the leader of this pathetic land,” the deep golden lead male said as he walked over to Sana and Cloud; he walked as if he owned the place already.

The pale male on his left was just sniffing the air until he turned his head to the right with curiosity. He then gave an ever so slight grin; it was barely noticeable.  
“Go on...roar for your leader,” 

Sana was still in too much horror to roar so the job was left to Cloud. The small snow leopard looked up at the huge deep-golden leader and with a deep gulp he let out, “ROAR!” That roar was so loud and filled with fear and shock that everyone in the Misfit Pride heard it.

“Oh man...that’s Cloud.”

Sura growled as Ariabod looked back at him. Sura rose up and walked hastily to the cave entrance; Ariabod followed closely behind. “Look, we can’t leave the girls unguarded so Ariabod and I will go to the border. Malkoi, you stay here with Noma.” Before leaving, Sura paused and spoke in a soft but serious voice, “Guard Firehart with your life.”

With those words, the dark male ran off; leaving a jealous Ariabod behind. “Sigh. Stay low Malkoi,” Ariabod told his friend and after taking a moment to look at Firehart, “Look after her, okay? I’ll see you when it’s over.”

“Just be careful,” Malkoi said softly. He nuzzled Wayna softly and whispered, “Sun above, please...please, just let us live…”

With frantic speed, Ariabod and Sura made their way to the border. Meanwhile on the other side of the territory was Kivuli and Barafu patrolling the opposite border; as they heard the roar their fearful looks met each other.

“It’s finally happening.”

“I guess we should head over there,” Barafu said hesitantly as he walked in the direction of the roar; he then began to mutter in an annoyed tone, “And to think I just did my mane. Good grief! I’m good to be up all night trying to get things back to the way the way it used to be but...BLOOD’S SO HARD TO GET OUT OF ONES COAT!!!”

The black leopard rolled his eyes at the young male’s fickle complaint.

“Ugh, I just hope it won’t be a hard fight!” Barafu then noticed that Kivuli wasn’t following him, “Aren’t you coming Kivuli? That roar seemed pretty serious.”

“Yes, it was,” answered Kivuli in a serious tone, “That why I’m staying put.”

“What do you mean? I mean, I like to keep my mane stain-free but our friends are in danger,” Barafu said with a cocked brow.

“Have you been keeping your heads in the clouds, boy?!” Kivuli scolded him as he looked over the border, “Think about it; we are on the verge of war! If we abandon our post then we leave this side of the valley wide open. Yes, our land is hidden but we can’t assume that the enemy doesn’t know how to get in. What better way for the enemy to invade from this side then for us to run to our friend’s aid?”

“Then what should we do!?” Barafu cried with a whiny, upset tone, “Are we to leave them there because we are too fearful that someone will take us from behind? They need our help!”

“They just might yet you forget! We are not alone in this pride. We have Kimya, Koho and Pumzi also Cloud and Sana will be there. We need to have faith in them,” Kivuli said with forced strength but after a moment the panther added shakily, “You don’t think I worry? Of course, I worry. It’s just…we can’t make decisions based on how we feel.”

Barafu walked over and nuzzled the old panther. “Fine, we will stay put,” he said softly and with a sigh added, “We will try to wait it out but still...if it gets too much we must help.”

“Agreed,” Kivuli said softly, “Let’s just pray it does not come to that.”

Sura and Ariabod had finally made it to the border and were met with a grim sight. Their two pride mates were surrounded by golden lions and, one big dark grey lion was sitting beside a fear struck Sana. Sura seethed as he watched this maneless male run his paw up and down Sana’s back; the striped lioness was to paralysed with fear to object.

“Damn it! We’re out numbered! We’re going to need help!” Sura said with a snarl and then the large grey male charged in with his claws and fangs unsheathed. “Ariabod call for help!”

“On it! ROAR!” Ariabod bellowed out the call and then quickly rushed down behind Sura, “So what’s the plan?”

“Burst through the guard, save Sana and Cloud, and then do what’s necessary to survive,” Sura ordered fiercely. The grey giant leapt over the circle of golden male’s and landed with his front paws over the fear-struck Sana; forcing the maneless male backwards and away from her. Ariabod followed suit and landed by Sura’s right side while Cloud took a stand by Sura’s left.

The little snow leopard added, “Also kick ass and take names.”

“Akrak….” Sana whispered shakily before diving deeper beneath Sura’s protection.

“I’m fearful that you cannot do that for you see you are greatly out numbered and cannot take us all down,” the big golden male boomed with a deep voice, “Now and from this moment on, these lands belongs to the Golden Pride and namely to me, King Marigold!”

“No way in hell, Marigold! Now how in hell, do you and your scum keep finding our land?” Ariabod demanded as he tried to keep his eyes on everyone.

“Our land is hidden,” Sura added, “there’s only one way in!”

“It was hidden. It was very hard to find this land, very hard indeed! That was until we got someone to help us out. Bring out our guest,” King Marigold ordered with a sneer. His pride brothers parted; letting a lion and a lioness through. The male was gold and scrawny with a massive scar covering his right cheek leaving it fur-less. The female was light brown with bright green eyes; the right side of her face seemed like it was shrinking within itself.  
King Marigold remarked snidely, “I think you know them.”

“Mwindaji!” Sura’s eyes narrowed to a sliver as he roared at him, “How?! How could you betray us like this?!”

“Who are they?” Ariabod whispered to Cloud but the snow leopard also seemed to be consumed with rage by the sight of the two strangers.

“Betray you!? You betrayed us!” Mwindaji yelled in Sura’s face, “You banished one of your own kind just because I wanted to kill some stupid prey!”

“You tried to send an entire herd of buffalo over a cliff!” Sura yelled back at the scrawny male, “We had to banish you to stop the herd from leaving!”

“I don’t care! You are lions! I respect the circle of life but those murderous creatures deserve nothing but a quick death!” Mwindaji snarled at him, “How could you choose those creatures over your own kind. You made your choice and now you’re going to die!”

“Why you-“Ariabod growled but was quickly cut off by Sura.

“Forget it Ariabod! He won’t be reasoned with,” said Sura as he turned his gaze to the silent lioness beside Mwindaji.

Meanwhile the dirty blond male standing beside of King Marigold was still sniffing the air. After catching a scent, the blonde male walked off into the land. Ariabod was about to flip his shit but a slap from Sura’s tail warned him not to move.

“Annakiya,” Sura called softly to the light-brown lioness, “We banished Mwindaji...not you. Why? Why did you help him do this?!”

“Where are you going?!” Ariabod roared after the blonde male. Ariabod was frantic as he realised that the odd male was walking in direction of the Medicine Cave. He would’ve stopped the intruding male but he couldn’t get past the King's guards. He roared at the Golden Pride’s leader, “Where is he going?!”

“Hannibal is off to do his own thing. It seems you freaks have something that belongs to him,” King Marigold answered uncaring tone, “If I were you, I’d focus on the here and now.”

Ariabod was about to lunge at the King but was stopped by Sura as he ordered,“Ariabod, let it go! We can’t stop him.” Sura then turned his attention back to Annakiya, “Annakiya. Even though you were never banished from our pride, you could have always come back. Firehart searched for you for weeks, you know. She would’ve taken you back in a heartbeat. Yet now…”

“You betray us for this jerk,” Cloud snapped at her in disappointment! “You’ve made your choice.”

Annakiya looked up at them with her face full of shame but then quickly looked away again. “I love Mwindaji! I would do anything for him. It’s nothing personal,” Annakiya said softly, “My and Mwindaji’s love is all that matters.”

Sura sighed in defeat but Cloud, with his fur all puffed up in rage, lashed out, “You call this love? Mwindaji never loved you and if he didn’t love you then; nothing you do will make him love you now!”

“Listen I hate to interrupt this reunion. All I care about is that my commands are followed,” King Marigold told them sternly, “I want you all too clear off this land by sundown. If not my army will slaughter you all.”

“We will never leave King Marigold! This is our land, not yours!” Sura roar out defiantly, “We will fight you!”

“And die,” Akrak responded in a cold voice and with a lick of his lips added, “Honestly I’d prefer it that way.” This whole time maneless male’s soulless eyes never left the terrified Sana.

The golden King threw his face into Sura’s and bellowed, “Listen! The only thing stopping me from attacking and killing your putrid kind right away, is the advise from my second and third command. Akrak and Hannibal seem to think that this land holds some sort of secret.” King Marigold turned to Akrak and ordered, “Bring back my lions when you’re done here. I’ll be back at camp.”

“Yes, sir,” Akrak said derisively as the King walked off. Once out of sight Akrak walked over slowly to Sana and spoke with a toothy grin, “Now that the king is gone, we will be able to speak freely, my dear daughter. We can discuss you treasonous desertion, for example.”

Sana was trembling all over as she looked up at her Father. “W-will you burn this pride too,” Sana asked her father with shaky breath?

Akrak stared at her for a moment, considering her. He then looked up at the two males for the first time; truth be told he never mentally acknowledged their being there until now. “No. I won’t,” Akrak answered as walked over Sana and past the other three.

“Watch them!” Akrak ordered the golden guards, “I will be back shortly.”

Sana let out a sigh of relief. Yes, her evil, murderous Father was walking around her home but him being gone for now allowed her to relax but still not by much. What could he want in the Valley? What could be here for him?

–-----------------------

At the Medicine Cave, Hannibal was being nice and friendly to Malkoi. “I see that Wayna has made new friends. I’m grateful that you’ve helped her. She was never good on her own,” Hannibal chatted as Malkoi held her. Malkoi did not show it but he was very wary of this strange lion.

“Noma, you must tell me about your herbs. I, myself, have a mushroom recipe that can help with pain.”

“Oh, ok.” Noma looked the other way as she asked, “So is the Golden Pride here to take the land?”

“No…far from it,” Hannibal said with his blood red eyes gleaming through the dark, “I assure you, this land will remain untouched.”


End file.
